Family Portrait
by serendipity.kwara
Summary: Few years later, the Cohens move to LA. What happens there?


Author's note: This is my first ever fic. I'm not sure if this will just be a one-shot or something more. This chapter will kind of be like a introduction thing. It's pretty short on the kids' side, though. So here goes. takes deep breath.

Dawn was just breaking. A shaft of light fell over a wall in the living room of the Cohen home. The light was unnecessary, as there were already four little spotlights softly lighting the family wall, concentrating on a particular portrait.

The family portrait was a huge 30" by 50" inch framed photo of the Cohen family taken in the Photogenic Studios. It was taken a few months ago, to mark the Cohens' 5th anniversary of moving from their luxury mansion in Newport, Orange County to their beach home in Wisteria Lane, California.

_Sandy._ The patriarch of the family, Sandy Cohen was sitting on a straight-backed mahogany chair. It was scratching against his back through his Armani suit, but he didn't show it in his charismatic smile. His chiselled features made him look stern yet he was an amiable man who put his family first. When he saw that Ryan and Marissa weren't able to cope with living in Newport anymore, he was the one who had suggested that the couple move to the family beach house in California. However, without Ryan in Newport, life for the Cohens seemed dismal and bleak, so they had also moved, to be with Ryan and Marissa. Sandy had a great career life, a happy family life. Everything was going the way he wanted it. Life was good for him.

_Kirsten_. Seated next to her husband of many years, there was nothing in her appearance that betrayed her age. She was one of the most-respected property agents in the county and was known for her fighting spirit; never letting any opportunity go past. Similarly, she put her fighting spirit into good use two years ago, when she battled her way back from a brain tumor. Since her illness, she was now more devoted to spending time with her family and worked at home.

_Ryan_. No longer the moody teen that he was back in Newport, Ryan was now a successful architect in California. The 24-year-old had much to gloat about in his cheerful smile. He had a gorgeous wife who he was still in love with since he first met her, Marissa and two beautiful kids, Chloe and Xavier. However, it was not all picture perfect. Ryan and Marissa had a dark secret. Their love had caused the death of Theresa, the mother of his firstborn, Chloe. However, their love overcame those obstacles. The glinting platinum ring on Ryan's hand was testament to their love and marriage of 4 years.

_Marissa_. If you looked close enough at Marissa, you could see a crack beneath her wholesome, It girl smile. She still had not gotten over Theresa's death. She could still remember the mangled car at the crash site, Theresa in pain as she went into labour at that unfortunate time, Chloe's first wail, the still body of Theresa as she and Ryan left the scene, carrying Chloe. Up till now, Marissa still felt guilty

and tried to make it up to Chloe by treating her like her own daughter.

Despite it all, she had a happy family life and a job she liked – an interior designer. It also helped that she and Ryan were working together in their architect-design company, Marryan Design.

_Seth_. The most apparent Cinderella transformation, Seth had changed from being the geek to a happy man with a successful career as a comic graphic designer. Seth still couldn't believe his luck. Only eight years ago, he didn't have anything : no girlfriend, no social life, not even a friend, and now he had it all; the girl of his dreams, a job he loved, and most of all, friends that he loved.

_Summer_. Summer was teaching art and fashion design in a prestigious girls' prep school, but she was no stuffy, middle-aged teacher. With tumbling dark chocolate waves cascading down her waist, and expressive brown eyes, Summer was the ultimate It girl. One would have never expected for her to fall for the high school geek Seth, but she did. Seven years on, and one kid later, she still loved him just the same.

_Chloe_. The lovechild of Ryan and Theresa, and the adopted daughter of Marissa. Chloe was considered to be an unlucky baby as she was born at the crash site where her biological mother had died. Thanks to Ryan and Marissa who had showered her love and care ever since she was born, Chloe had grown into a happy, healthy girl who did not know anything about Theresa or her birth at the crash site, Ryan had made sure of that. The hyper 8-year-old was a good sister to her younger brother who she sat next to, cross-legged on the floor, in front of her grandparents, with her cousin Edward on her other side.

_Xavier_. The birth child of Ryan and Marissa. Like a typical 5-year-old, Xavier's world revolved around his family, his playmates and his The Incredibles toys.

_Edward._ The only child of Summer and Seth. Edward was pampered since he was born, however he still grew up as a down-to-earth 4-year-old kid. He was a shy, quiet boy who delighted in losing himself in his favourite comic books. A mini-Seth, huh?

Their lives seemed so perfect.

On the second floor, an alarm clock rang shrilly at the stroke of 6 o'clock. A sleepy Summer stretched out a hand from the nest of covers and slammed her hand down on the alarm.

" Cohen, you have got to fix that damn alarm clock. " Summer mumbled sleepily.

" Mmm. Sure. I'll do it later. " Seth muttered, bringing Summer closer to him.

Together, they snuggled in their huge canopy bed.


End file.
